


Censer Driven

by tailor31415



Series: Can't Have WangXian Without Kink [2]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M, PWP, Spanking, Switch (implement), post-novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailor31415/pseuds/tailor31415
Summary: Wei WuXian just can’t stop thinking about a moment from the incense burner dream and he finally works up the courage to ask Lan WangJi for an extended demonstration.





	Censer Driven

**Author's Note:**

> Did switches exist in ancient China? I don't know, but they do exist in my version of the Cloud Recesses!
> 
> Note: This references the Incense Burner extra chapter 119.

Wei WuXian couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Maybe because it had scared him so much. Or maybe because it had felt so shockingly good beneath that fear.

But he really, really, really wanted to try it.

He just had to figure out how to bring it up to Lan WangJi.

 

Wei WuXian wasn’t sure why he wanted to do it. Maybe part of it was that Lan WangJi seemed to have liked it, the brief moment Wei WuXian remembered them sharing or maybe part of it was how deliciously wrong it had felt. Wei WuXian was an adult, not a child, but there was something about being held down and forced to take what Lan WangJi wanted to give him, including a punishment if he tried to wiggle his way out like a snake, that made his heart start to race.

Wei WuXian wanted to try it. He wanted Lan WangJi to hold him down and…to hold him down and spank him like a disobedient child.

Even thinking it made him want to swoon with embarrassment. And he almost fell off the Cloud Recesses wall before he caught himself. He pressed his hands to his blushing cheeks and bit his lip. He was infamously shameless, but maybe this was too much.

But Lan WangJi had liked it, hadn’t he?

 

Wei WuXian walked into the jingshi to find Lan WangJi at his desk, plucking at his guqin. The man looked up to give him a soft smile when he caught Wei WuXian’s eye and suddenly Wei WuXian felt dirty and wrong. He remembered last feeling like this as a child in Yunmeng, about to confess a wrong to his sect leader, and all his courage left him in a flash. He stuttered for a moment, waving his hands before pointing outside and shouting, “Bunnies!” and then he was gone back out the door.

He could try again later.

Later, when Lan WangJi caught him pacing back and forth in front of the desk and tugged him down to sit properly. “Wei WuXian, tell me what is troubling you,” Lan WangJi said, worry clear in the minute furrow of his brow.

“I,” Wei WuXian started. He stared at Lan WangJi’s hands, folded on top of the desk. That was the hand he was going to ask be used on his… He gulped hard. “I wanted to ask,” he drifted off.

Lan WangJi reached out and guided Wei WuXian around to his side of the desk, curling his arm around his waist and tugging him close so his head was tucked under Lan WangJi’s. Lan WangJi started to hum, stroking down Wei WuXian’s arm with his free hand, and Wei WuXian let himself relax into the embrace.

“I want you to spank me,” he whispered when the song was coming to a close. When Lan WangJi hummed again, inquisitively, Wei WuXian continued, “I think I might like it.”

Lan WangJi hugged him close and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Okay,” he replied, not even disputing how fiercely Wei WuXian had rejected just such a thing before, and then he reached out with Wei WuXian held firmly between his arms and started to play a soothing melody on the guqin.

Wei WuXian listened for a while, eyes closed as he concentrated on pushing down his embarrassment and calming his racing heart, and then he shoved himself around to straddle Lan WangJi’s lap. The man pulled his hands back in shock to grasp at Wei WuXian’s hips as Wei WuXian pressed their lips together and threw his arms around Lan WangJi’s neck.

There was a long moment of inaction, then Lan WangJi pressed into the kiss in response and suddenly surged up from the desk. Wei WuXian found himself gasping as he was grasped firmly at his waist and lifted to wrap his legs around Lan WangJi’s hips.

The man smoothly made his way to the sleeping area without breaking the kiss, squeezing Wei WuXian tightly as they thudded down onto the bed.

Wei WuXian licked into the kiss, wiggling as he tried to plan out the fastest way to get undressed without getting off Lan WangJi’s lap, and suddenly found himself flipped so his head was by Lan WangJi’s ankle and his waist was tugged firmly against Lan WangJi’s hip. He was stripped from the waist down with his robe flipped up towards his shoulders before he could blink.

“Wait, wait!” he cried out and then shrieked, “Lan Zhan!” when a hand came down firmly to smack his cheeks.

Lan WangJi shushed him as he stroked down Wei WuXian’s back from the nape of his neck to his thighs and Wei WuXian panted as his head spun and the tense muscles in his body slowly went loose. The strokes turned into pats and the pats turned into strikes until his upturned bottom was burning and he was squirming in an attempt to roll off Lan WangJi’s lap.

“Wei Ying,” Lan WangJi said sternly, tightening his grip so Wei WuXian was pulled tight against his side again and Wei WuXian took a bit of the man’s clothing in his mouth and bit down hard as tears began to slip down his face.

Held firmly like this, with no hope of escape, he felt like a helpless child being made to pay for his mistakes. A swell of humiliation crested over him, flushing his cheeks red and making his face burn.

But each strike also made something twist deep down in his belly, so that he couldn’t help but rut his groin against Lan WangJi’s thigh as his reaction grew harder. His hips moved frantically, jerking away from Lan WangJi’s hand after each encounter, rubbing as best he could to try to get relief.

Lan WangJi paused for a moment and stroked down his back again. “Take a breath,” he said slowly. His hands worked their way around to the ties on Wei WuXian’s robes and he helped him fully strip down as Wei WuXian calmed his breath. “What are you thinking?”

He was using the same tone he reserved for teaching lessons with the disciples and Wei WuXian found himself smirking before he could help it. He snuffled back his tears and asked in a chipper voice, “Are we playing roles right now? Am I the naughty younger disciple who always breaks the rules?” Clutching Lan WangJi’s leg, “Shixiong!” he yelled dramatically, “I’ll never do it again!”

“Wei Ying!” Lan WangJi snapped, bringing his hand down harder than he had before.

Wei WuXian yelped and burst out sobbing again, to his own surprise. He felt Lan WangJi go stiff under him and the man pulled his hands away. Confused, Wei WuXian pushed up a little off the ground with one hand, wiping his tears away with the heel of his other hand as he glanced back over his shoulder. Lan WangJi had his head turned firmly away and his hands raised in the air non-threateningly. “Lan Zhan?” he asked.

Clearing his throat, Lan WangJi glanced at him and replied softly, “I’m sorry. I hit you in anger, I shouldn’t have done that.” The corners of his mouth were drawn down in a true look of remorse and Wei WuXian felt his heart throb in sympathy. “You started to cry,” Lan WangJi added, ducking his head towards his chest and staring at his hands.

The sting had already turned into a throbbing heat, amplifying the pleasurable churning in his groin, and Wei WuXian ducked his head to mutter, “But I liked it.”

Lan WangJi’s hands cautiously came back down to touch his back, brushing lightly along his shoulders, and Wei WuXian could feel just how hot one of them had become. “You did?”

Rolling his eyes, Wei WuXian gripped the shin in front of him and shouted at the floor, “I liked it! Please, hit me again, HanGuang-Jun!”

Lan WangJi clicked his tongue and secured Wei WuXian firmly in his lap again. As he raised his other palm, Wei WuXian added softly, “And maybe a few more just like that one.” Wei WuXian buried his face in the bit of robe before him as he felt Lan WangJi pause for a moment, then the hand came rushing back towards him to clap right down across both cheeks.

Wei WuXian cried out and squirmed, unable to dodge the next strikes that came for his left cheek, his right, and then right under the plumpest part of both.

That area especially stung the most, the pain zinging straight through to his front and Wei WuXian found himself shouting, “Wait, wait!” as he desperately tried to stop himself from releasing.

Lan WangJi hummed thoughtful and then hooked Wei WuXian’s ankle suddenly, twisting out his own leg so Wei WuXian's knee was on one side of his and his ankle was wrapped around to the other. The movement left Wei WuXian wide open and exposed and he felt a kiss of air as Lan WangJi tested his swing before he snapped his hand down.

Wei WuXian yelped at the pain of the slap, right over his sensitive opening, and he tried to scramble away across the bed, all desire to release gone like a rabbit fleeing after the growl of a wolf. Lan WangJi held him tightly in place and said, "Wait and let it settle."

Wei WuXian took several shuddering breaths as he waited for the shock of the sting to fade. It was so embarrassing, it was too humiliating! But the stinging burn of it did feel so bitterly good. And, he knew, there was nothing to fear: no one would know, no one ever saw him there but Lan WangJi. So he ducked his head down and nodded his approval for more.

That hot, evil hand snapped down again and again and Wei WuXian yelped at each slap as he imagined his entrance going swollen and red from the impacts. He moaned in surprise when Lan WangJi paused to stroke one finger over the stinging skin and whined, “Lan WangJi,” when the touch disappeared as suddenly as it came.

“You look…” Lan WangJi drifted off. Wei WuXian could barely hear his words over his own sniffling sobs. He started to push up to look over his shoulder and was shoved back down with a hand to his nape. Several more strikes fell, sending boiling pain through Wei WuXian’s skin, and then Lan WangJi released his ankle to straighten his leg back out to match the other.

They were a little more spread than they had been originally and Lan WangJi took the opportunity to switch his targets to the untouched, soft skin of Wei WuXian’s inner thighs.

As his hand danced down from one side to the other, Wei WuXian felt the heat growing in his groin again and he groaned as he began to rock his hips against Lan WangJi’s ready lap.

He knew the other man could feel him, which was almost the most humiliating part of all of this, but he couldn’t stop himself. Each spank ignited the flame in him higher and higher until he finally shouted out as he released, hot and wet against Lan WangJi’s thigh.

Shame flushed hot over his face again as he pictured the damp spot on the man’s GusuLan robes and he almost threw himself off Lan WangJi’s lap to escape. Lan WangJi caught him easily and shushed him. “Wei WuXian,” he said, and Wei WuXian could hear the smug happiness in his voice, “It’s okay.”

Lan WangJi stroked down his back, warm palm running from his nape to the stinging flesh of his thighs and he gave him a soft pat right on the crest of his bottom. “Good,” he declared definitively and Wei WuXian rolled over to stretch his arms around Lan WangJi’s neck and cuddle into his chest.

He was now sitting on the wet patch, which made him wrinkle his nose and scoot back so he was lying on the bed.

Lan WangJi watched him squirm for a few moments as he tried to find a comfortable position for his burning skin and he tilted his head to the side in inquiry when their eyes met again. Wei WuXian reached out and touched his reddened palm, stroking a finger over the slightly swollen flesh, and echoed, “Good.”

“Hmm?” Lan WangJi probed, looking immaculate and contained even with the spot Wei WuXian could see on his thigh and the mound he could see in the shadow of the man’s lap.

Rolling his eyes, he shouted up at the ceiling, “I liked it!”

“Good,” Lan WangJi's eyes were dancing as he repeated. He stroked his hand over Wei WuXian’s face, cupping his cheek and leaning down to whisper in his ear, “Because I liked doing it...shidi.”

Wei WuXian screamed out a laugh of joy as he captured Lan WangJi in his arms and kissed his cheek hard. The throb in his backside was warm and pleasant as they rolled on the bed according to Wei WuXian’s motions and he sighed happily into the kiss Lan WangJi gave him with a smile.

His face was still damp with tears but he was happy.

 

He had been working up his courage and planning out the moment for several nights when he finally put his plan in motion. Lan WangJi was in the middle of kissing his back, hands clenching and releasing Wei WuXian’s side in a pleasurable pattern, sweet man that he was, when Wei WuXian whispered, “Shixiong, please.”

Lan WangJi sucked in a breath behind him and Wei WuXian felt his hands tremble before clenching down hard on his hips. “Mm,” Lan WangJi acknowledged, rearing back to kneel upright behind Wei WuXian.

Wei WuXian turned his face to peer over his shoulder and he watched as Lan WangJi leaned over to look under the bed for some reason. The man stretched, all lean lines and thick muscles in his arms and shoulders from the strange handstand exercises he and his brother regularly practiced and Wei WuXian caught himself licking his lips before he noticed the item in the man’s hand as he leaned back upright.

“What’s that?” he asked, in shocked curiosity, starting to sit up to look at it more closely.

Lan WangJi shushed him and placed a hand firmly between his shoulder blades, shoving him back down to his head pressed against the pillow. His thighs were spread apart gently so that Lan WangJi could fit back between them and he shivered as the man seemed to frame his plump roundness with his hands for a moment.

Those two hands then squeezed in, grasping the flesh of his cheeks and rolling like he was tenderizing them for cooking. Wei WuXian gulped and tried to shove down the nervousness by reminding himself just how good this was all about to make him feel.

Deeming him ready by some mysterious measure, Lan WangJi shifted one hand down to grip firmly at Wei WuXian’s thigh and he lifted the other away. Wei WuXian braced himself and gasped when the first slap came down. The angle was different from last time, Lan WangJi’s palm catching him more towards the outside and almost pushing his flesh up towards the middle as he carried out the motion.

That twisty heat, a mix of humiliation and excited pleasure, started to fill him again and he squirmed his hips back as best he could against Lan WangJi’s grip as he let the rest of his body go relaxed and soft. Lan WangJi set up a measured pace, alternating from side to side, occasionally catching him in the middle in a solid swat that seemed to lock the heat into his flesh and amplify the throb.

Wei WuXian was gasping after a dozen slaps and tears were welling in his eyes after another half dozen. He buried his face in the pillow and rucked his hips back, knowing the motion would make the arousal between his thighs all the more obvious. The thought of Lan WangJi’s position and angle, how he would be able to see everything including the trembling of Wei WuXian’s shoulders, sent another rush of humiliated heat through him and set a blush into his face.

His skin was toasty warm and surely completely red when Lan WangJi shifted. He murmured something, probably a few words of comfort, and shifted his grip. Wei WuXian jerked his head up when that restraining hand palmed at the flesh of his left cheek and pulled it up and away, spreading him completely open for Lan WangJi’s gaze. “Lan Zhan!” he exclaimed, reaching back with a desperate hand and Lan WangJi captured his fingers between his own and used their clasped hands to spread him open again.

Wei WuXian whined at the pressure on his stinging skin and rolled his hips as his arousal peaked. Lan WangJi shifted, making the bed shake for a moment, and then pushed with his knees so Wei WuXian’s thighs spread apart just a bit more.

“Take a deep breath,” Lan WangJi ordered and Wei WuXian obeyed in confusion before screaming out as a blazing line of fire lit up across his entrance.

“What is that?” he screeched, writhing as he tried to free his hand. The burn throbbed down into a line of pulsing pain and Wei WuXian’s gut twisted again. His hardness wilted only for a moment before suddenly surging back and he groaned as his head spun.

“Hmm, switch,” Lan WangJi replied, steadying himself before lining up for another strike.

Wei WuXian screamed again as the switch came down in the same spot, the tip of it just barely missing his opening and the flesh there aching with the burn. He was trapped between the desire to flee and the need to push back for more and a sob burst out of his throat before he could help himself.

“H-how did you,” he gulped up, “Learn how to-” Another strike and he groaned, fingers clenching tight at Lan WangJi’s grip and his own flesh. The pull made the area sting even more and he shuddered as he shook his head at himself.

Lan WangJi leaned down, pressing a kiss to his trembling shoulders, and replied, “I practiced on leaves.”

Wei WuXian suddenly pictured curious disciples watching from behind bushes as Lan WangJi stood before a tree, one hand folded behind his back as the other struck out with precision to snap leaves out of midair and pulverize them with the switch.

Even in the face of the burning pain, even with tears leaking out of his eyes, Wei WuXian found himself laughing. “Lan WangJi, I love you,” he said between chuckles.

Lan WangJi hummed his reply and struck again several times in quick succession until Wei WuXian was gasping from tears instead of laughter. The burn was growing past the point of pleasure and he squeezed with his knees on Lan WangJi’s legs as he whimpered.

Hushing him, Lan WangJi slowly released the grip of their hands, letting the heated area hide again in the shadow of his bottom, and he clutched Wei WuXian’s fingers tightly for a moment before letting them go as well. Wei WuXian’s hand flopped down to the bed and he panted against the burning ache for a moment before yelping again as Lan WangJi snapped the switch down on his untouched thigh.

The sting there distracted from the well of pain above and Wei WuXian felt his head clearing back to the state where he could focus on his building arousal. He sniffled and reached his hand under his belly.

Lan WangJi clicked his tongue and paused for a moment, pushing his hand out of the way. He caught Wei WuXian up in his own grip instead and gave him a few strokes before holding him loosely in the circle of his hand.

He resumed his actions with the switch, dancing it up and down Wei WuXian’s thighs so that every jerk forward of his hips thrust his arousal through the grip of Lan WangJi’s fingers and made him moan with the anticipation of release.

Lan WangJi switched back to his hand suddenly, apparently dropping the switch to the bed, and followed up with almost gentle swats across all of the heated flesh that made Wei WuXian want to weep from the tenderness. Each swat pushed the heat deeper into his skin, wave after wave burrowing down into his belly until it all culminated in an explosion of pleasure.

He released into the stroking grip of Lan WangJi’s hand, groaning with each pulse pushed out by a pat on his red flesh and gulping back his tears as the swell of pleasure inside finally died down. He was left trembling and aching, skin tingling from the middle of his thighs up to the small of his back.

Lan WangJi slowly released him, squeezing just once at the tip to milk out the last drops of release, and Wei WuXian watched out of the corner of his eye as Lan WangJi took his fingertips in his mouth and licked away the remnants.

Swallowing hard at the dark glint in those eyes, Wei WuXian reached his hand back towards the man. Lan WangJi caught it up in his own, leaning down again and pressing a kiss to the offered palm. He rolled Wei WuXian over slowly using the leverage of the grip and Wei WuXian groaned lowly at the pressure on his backside.

He spread his knees when Lan WangJi shifted again and happily accepted him into his arms as the man came to rest chest pressed to chest. Lan WangJi gazed at him for a long moment before ducking his head to initiate a kiss and Wei WuXian happily joined in as he ran his hands up and down the skin of Lan WangJi’s back.

He snuck one hand down and around when Lan WangJi was distracted and gripped hard at the lump beneath his trousers. Lan WangJi hissed and reared up, narrowing his eyes at Wei WuXian’s smirking face, and he leaned up to rest back on his knees as he began loosening his sash.

Wei WuXian watched with half-lidded eyes, dancing his fingers up and down on his prize and occasionally pinching as he sniffled away the last of his tears. Lan WangJi gently pushed away his hand to pull off his clothes and lay his weight upon him again.

They kissed sweetly for a while and when he recovered his breath and his knees stopped trembling, he rocked his hips hard against Lan WangJi’s. His man pressed his face down into the crook of Wei WuXian’s neck as he ran his hands down his body and Wei WuXian curled his arms tighter around his shoulders when questing fingers brushed against his swollen, hot entrance.

One slipped in as he whimpered at the burn of the stretch, feeling out where oil from their earlier interrupted preparation had been left. “Come on,” he ordered, smacking the heel of one foot against Lan WangJi’s back.

He gave a guileless smile when Lan WangJi pushed back up with one hand to brace against Wei WuXian’s shoulder and the man nipped his lips in punishment as he slid his hand free and lined himself up.

Wei WuXian arched his back with a cry as Lan WangJi pushed in. The usual sting was amplified a hundredfold by the earlier switching and he thrashed in pleasurable agony as Lan WangJi’s thighs came to brush against the stinging marks on his own. Each thrust reignited the heat and Wei WuXian tilted his head back to moan his pleasure at the ceiling as his arousal grew.

Lan WangJi pet down his side, pinched at his chest, hoisted him into a better position by his thigh, wrapped his hand around his jaw to hold him in place for a kiss, all the while Wei WuXian’s head spun and his eyes slid shut in happiness. That hand finally settled in a grip around Wei WuXian and began to stroke in a counter-rhythm to his thrusts so that Wei WuXian was in a constant state of stimulation and pleasure.

Raising his hand, Wei WuXian gripped Lan WangJi’s wrist where it was near his shoulder and held on tightly as he gazed into the man’s eyes. Lan WangJi had his mouth open as he panted softly, occasionally moaning himself as he chased their mutual pleasure with his body. He reached up and cupped Lan WangJi’s jaw and stroked his thumb over the man’s cheekbone and that touch was enough.

Wei WuXian watched his eyes squeeze tightly shut as Lan WangJi released inside, hand clenching down harder on his shoulder as his hips stuttered several times in a row. Wei WuXian slid his thumb down to dip into that open mouth and the flick of a tongue against his skin had him releasing as well, liquid splashing on his belly and the edge of Lan WangJi’s hand.

He yelped and then giggled as Lan WangJi collapsed his full body weight onto Wei WuXian’s chest, squirming at the pressure on his sensitive thighs and the tug on his still-filled entrance right along that tight, hot flesh.

Lan WangJi muttered an apology in his ear as he shifted to pull out slowly and Wei WuXian sighed softly when a finger slipped back in to pet at the sting. Each shift of that finger caused liquid to leak out and Wei WuXian bit at Lan WangJi’s earlobe in protest when he noticed the small smirk on the man’s face.

“Shidi, be good,” Lan WangJi intoned solemnly as he pulled his hand away and reached up to disengage Wei WuXian’s teeth.

Wei WuXian caught the amusement in his eyes as he lowered his head back to the pillow and he flopped his limbs down in a relaxed sprawl beneath Lan WangJi’s weight. He replied just as solemnly, “Shixiong has instructed well,” and smiled into Lan WangJi’s rewarding kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated~
> 
> Just a note: The handstand exercise is a reference to the Lotus Pod extra, where Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi apparently exercised upside down with handstands for some reason.


End file.
